What Will The Future Bring For Us? A Bill Kaulitz
by TwinkleTwinkleGiantStar
Summary: Emma and Bill Kaulitz are formal enemies, but... what does the future hold for them? Will they still stay as enemies or will they be lovers famous like Romeo and Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

***Main Character: Emma Eisenberg.**

**Nickname:** Emz

**Birthday:** October 3rd, 1989

**Age:** 17 going-on-18

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hair:** A little longer than shoulder-length, dark brown hair with a streak of purple on the right side and blue on the left side.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Grade:** Senior year in high school.

**Relatives:** Ida Eisenberg- Schäfer (mother), Emerson Eisenberg (father), The Schäfer family (a.k.a. Gustav and his family)

**Friends:** Katrina Thalberg, Gustav Schäfer, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing

**Enemies:** Bill Kaulitz…

**Boyfriend:** Henry Strauss

**Hobbies:** Hanging out with Katie (a.k.a. Katrina) and the boys, listening to music, reading books(yes, I know, it is nerdy),spending time with Henry, playing the piano, eating gummy bears, annoying the hell out of Gustav just because they're cousins :P

**Hates:** Bugs (any kind of bug), getting scared, asparagus, being any closer to Bill than 10 ft.

***Katrina Thalberg**

**Nickname:** Katie

**Birthday:** February 22nd, 1989

**Age:** 18

**Eyes:** Grayish-blue

**Hair:** Dirty-blonde hair with loose waves.

**Height:** 5'8"

**Grade:** Senior year in high school.

**Relatives:** Hazelle Thalberg (mother), Jon Thalberg (father-deceased)

**Friends:** Emma Eisenberg, Gustav Schäfer, Tom Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Henry Strauss

**Enemies:** None.

**Boyfriend:** None at the moment.

**Hobbies:** Singing, spending time with friends, having sleepovers with Emma, cooking with Hazelle(mom).

**Hates:** When people fight.

***Bill Kaulitz**

**Nickname:** The Evil Dude, Porcupine, Lion (given by Emma), Billy Boy (given by Katie)

**Birthday:** September 1st, 1989

**Age:** 17 going-on-18

**Eyes:** (you should know this)

**Hair:** Spiked-up

**Height:** About 6'2"

**Grade:** Senior year in high school.

**Relatives:** Tom Kaulitz (twin brother-duh), Simone Kaulitz (mother), Jörg Kaulitz (father), Gordon Trümper (stepfather)

**Friends:** Gustav Schäfer, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Katrina Thalberg

**Enemies:** Henry Strauss, Emma (kind of…)

**Girlfriend:** …

**Hobbies:** Singing, song-writing, sleeping, shopping, partying, etc. etc.

**Hates:** Broccoli ,chocolate.

***Henry Strauss:**

**Nickname:** None.

**Birthday:** July 23rd, 1989

**Age:** 18

**Eyes:** Blue eyes, just like a sapphire

**Hair:** Dirty-blonde,, short hair, spiked up with gel (Weird? I don't care :P)

**Height:** 5'9"

**Grade:** Senior year in high school.

**Relatives:** N/A.

**Friends:** Tom Kaulitz, Gustav Schäfer, Bill Kaulitz (he thinks he is friends with him…), Georg Listing, Katrina Thalberg

**Girlfriend:** Emma Eisenberg

**Hobbies:** Playing the guitar

**Hates:** Anything related with school.

***Tom Kaulitz**

**Nickname:** Tomi

**Birthday, Age, Eyes, Grade, Relatives:** See Bill Kaulitz.

**Hair:** Dirty-blonde/Blonde hair put into dreadlocks.

**Height:** About 6' or 6'1"

**Friends:** Gustav Schäfer, Bill Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Katrina Thalberg, Emma Eisenberg, Henry Strauss

**Enemies:** None.

**Girlfriend:** None at the moment.

**Hobbies:** Graffiti, partying, hip-hop, sex, girls, eating, etc. etc.

**Hates:** Tight clothes.

***Gustav Schäfer**

**Nickname:** Goose, Goosey

**Birthday:** September 8th, 1988

**Age:** 18 going-on-19

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hair:** Dark blonde

**Height:** 5'7"

**Grade:** Out of high school…

**Relatives:** The Eisenberg Family, Franziska Schäfer (sister), Mr.äfer(parents- I couldn't find their real names, so we'll just go with that.)

**Friends:** Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Katrina Thalberg, Emma Eisenberg, Henry Strauss

**Enemies:** None.

**Hobbies:** Riding a bike, listening to music, spending time with family.

**Hates:** Math, physics(?)

***Georg Listing**

**Nickname:** Hobbit, Georgy

**Birthday:** March 31st, 1987

**Age:** 19

**Eyes:** Gray-green

**Hair:** Brown

**Height:** 5'10"

**Grade:** Out of high school…

**Relatives:** Mr./Ms. Listing (parents- same as Gustav's parents, I couldn't find Georg's parents' names so, yeah…)

**Friends:** Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Katrina Thalberg, Emma Eisenberg, Henry Strauss, Gustav Schäfer

**Enemies:** None.

**Hobbies:** Music

**Hates:** Math (I think.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I hope you like this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel and any of the people in Tokio Hotel.

* * *

**

Beep… beep… beep! BEEP... BEEP! BEE-

Great. First day of school and there goes my alarm clock crashing into my pistachio-green painted walls. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to buy a new one then. I slid down to the left side of my bed where my beautifully carved nightstand stood and picked up my phone to look at the date. I know, stupid, but it was an old habit of mine to see what date it was- even if it meant the first day of school. Wait, what am I talking about? Did that even make sense? I don't think so. See, that's what happens to my brain if I wake up before eight a.m. The first day of school was also the 18th birthday of the twins. I already had my present picked out for Tom. Yes you heard that right, Tom. **Just** Tom and no Porcupine. By Porcupine I mean Bill. Ugh. I even hate the sound of his name.

How do I even know the "Almighty Kaulitz Twins?" You see, I happen to be related to Gustav Schäfer. Wow, right? Well… not really. Sure it's great to know Tokio Hotel and to be related to someone in Tokio Hotel, but being any close to the Porcupine is no fun. What's my problem with him? Before I answer that question, why don't you answer this question; who wouldn't have a problem with someone who has been harassing you both verbally and physically? Surprise! You might wanna take the word "physically" out there though… Anyways, who would've guessed that Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel was such a bully?

Tokio Hotel… it's not really big around the world yet, but it is a huge deal in Germany. Because that it IS a huge deal in Germany, the twins can't really go to school anymore. They have to take online courses. I feel sorry for them sometimes. I'll be actually very happy if the guys got the attention they wanted from the rest of the world. And I know that it will happen sooner or later, but not now. First the twins would have to graduate from high school before they could start doing serious business.

I threw off the thin blanket off of me and got out of the bed, leaving my room in tippy-toes to go to the bathroom right across the hall to take a shower. I turned on the water somewhere between hot and cold and let the water drip from my head to the bottom of my feet. As soon as I was done, I jumped out of the shower and wrapped my orange-colored towel around me and ran back to my bedroom before any of my parents could wake up. They're sooo lucky. They don't have to leave for work until ten a.m. I'm actually kind of jealous. Well, school is school, no one can change that. Unless someone really cool takes over the school board and changes every single thing about it that the students would love. And that, my friends, will only happen in my dreams.

I threw on a pair of underclothing and pulled over a neon-colored, zebra print t-shirt and denim capris as fast as I could. Next was SOCKS! Yay. I picked out my black and green polka dotted socks and put them on, too. As soon as the clothing business was done, I walked back over to the bathroom, took out my hair-dryer, and dried my hair. I quickly plugged in my straightener and straightened my hair as fast as I could.

I looked into the mirror when I was done and sighed. I looked so pale. Well, I couldn't blame myself for it; it was my parent's fault. When I was back in my room again, I applied my usual type of makeup; some eyeliner and eye shadow. That's it. I hate all of the other yucky stuff, stuff like mascara. I hate that thing. God, it's so stupid.

I picked up my backpack, cell phone, iPod, and walked downstairs into the kitchen to prepare my favorite meal- cereal. Just as I was pouring in the milk, I felt my phone vibrate that indicated a new text message across the countertop. I took my time to keep pouring out the milk; whoever it was that bothered to text me this early could wait, right? Right. I pulled on the cap of the milk and placed it into its place back in the refrigerator. Just as I was about to sit down to eat my breakfast, I realized that I forgot to pick up Tom's present. I quickly dashed up the stairs and tucked the small-but-not-too-small, big-but-not-too-big gift box under my arms and flew down the stairs into kitchen.

Finally, I could eat my breakfast now. I swiftly picked up my phone and sat down on the stool. I checked to see who messaged me; it was Henry, my boyfriend of six months. He was a pretty nice guy, I liked him dearly but he's not someone that I would utter the "three meaningful words," or give my virginity away to. Yep. You heard it right; I'm seventeen and hadn't slept with anyone yet which I'm proud. I mean, you see, I'm not someone who would go f*ck around everyone she sees. I don't even understand those people that sleep with a person the same night they meet them- which kinda connects to Tom.

Anyways, back to what I was doing. _Good morning dear. Would you like me to pick you up this morning?_ I smiled as I read the text. Henry was such a nice guy. I replied back with a quick yes and went onto finishing my cereal.

Some of you guys may be wondering, how did I meet this guy? Well, long story short, we met at a school play from last year. Funny guy, funny guy. So, last year, my friend, Katie, decided to join drama club. Her partner in crime—during the play—was Henry. After the play was over, all of the drama club members decided to have a dinner party as a sort of a celebration. Sooo, Katie decided to—literally—drag me to the celebration. I met him there, we had a good conversation, he asked me out, I agreed, we went to a date, blah, blah, blah.

I heard my phone vibrate while I was placing my plate into the dish-washer. A text from Henry saying that he would be here in about ten minutes. I placed my phone into my front pocket and went back to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I quickly went down the stairs when I heard the familiar honk of the Toyota and slipped on my favorite black converse. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and opened the door to be revealed by the bright rays of the sun. I looked across the street to see Henry in the car waving at me. I smiled at him and ran over to the car. Once I entered the car, I was greeted by the most passionate kiss.

"Good morning," I murmured.

"Good morning, schatzi (darling). How are you?" he replied with a happy tone as he headed towards the school's direction.

"Eh. Good. I guess. Yeah, it's good. Kinda nervous."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well… that's a long story. But, long story short, I really don't like the first day of school." He chuckled when he heard this.

"Not very excited about school I'm assuming then."

"Nope," I said.

For the rest of the ride, we talked about our summer vacations. I was at Paris up until two days ago, so I was kinda jet-lagged. I hated plane rides, but oh well. Henry, on the other hand, was in America, traveling the whole country with his parents. He talked about all of the places he went to when he was there: New York, Florida, Illinois, Texas, Arizona, and California.

"My favorite place was the Grand Canyon. Such a beautiful and breathtaking place," he said dreamily as he parked into one of the open lots.

"Must've been fun." I smiled.

"Yep." He got out of the car and opened my door. He placed my hand on his and walked us over to the entrance of the school. As we walked in, the following went through my head, _welcome to hell._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or any of the members in it.

* * *

**

I ducked my head quickly as a paper air plane flew past me. Already the hallways were thrashed out with gum wrappers, papers, coffee cups, napkins, plastic forks, and banana peels thrown carelessly here and there. I sighed as Henry and I made a turn at the end of the hallway where the auditorium was located. This was where we always spent our first period of our first day of school. This was where our principal talked none-stop about school rules until the bell rang. He was pretty boring; I can remember from previous years that some people actually fell asleep next to me during this "assembly." Funny incidents happen in this school.

Henry opened the door for me and I muttered a "Thank you." While we were walking around looking for familiar faces, I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket and I took it out. _Where are you? Are you in school yet? I'm near the stage._ The text was from my best friend Katie. Katie was a really nice girl. I've known her since kindergarten. She was crazy, but a fun crazy. You know what I mean? Of course you do; everyone has at least one crazy friend.

When I saw that he went to chat with his friends, I quickly told him that I was going to see Katie, and he nodded, letting me go. I quickly jogged through the crowd to the front of the auditorium and found Katie sitting alone staring at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey Katie!" I said as I walked towards her.

"Emz! What's up dude? Oh my God, I missed you so much. How was Paris? Was it good? Ahh! I love the streaks in your hair." She exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down girl," I said as I sat down into the empty seat next to her, "Let's see. Now, I'm great, Paris was great, and thank you. What's up with you?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty-blonde hair slowly. Oh God. Here she goes she goes again. Whenever she does this it means that she will talk about Tom, as in Kaulitz.

"Tom. No matter how many times I've tried to make him ask me out, he won't. God, he just won't! I mean, sure, he _does_ flirt back, but… Anyways, I was stuck home all summer. Boriiing. So?" She said.

"So?" I replied back.

But before she could say anything, the principal took his place up on the stage, and tapped the microphone. "Dear children, please, quiet down," he said with an evil smile. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Welcome to another wonderful school year students. We have new freshmen, like we do every year," he chuckled at his own lame joke. We just sat there waiting for the torture to continue. "Because that you guys are new in this school, I would like to tell you the rules, after that, you will be sent to your homerooms." While continued to babble on with his annoying voice, I heard a, "Psstt!" from next to me.

"What?" I whispered to Katie.

"Are you going to the Kaulitz's birthday party… dinner… whatever it is tonight?" She said as she slid a piece of folded paper towards me. I quickly unfolded the paper which read, "To my LITTLE sister Emma from your BIG brother Tom," on the front. I chuckled at what he wrote and continued to read what else he had written on the paper.

_As you know, LITTLE sister, tonight is Bill and I's birthday. We will be having a small celebration with family and close friends but after that, we will be rockin' out! Anyways, I want you to be there tonight, on both of the parties. No excuses needed, Georg and your cousin, Gustav, will be more than happy to drag you there :P _

_ P.S. I can't wait to get my present!_

_ ~Tom._

"So?" Katie urged.

"Ugh. I don't know Katie. You know that I don't like parties; neither do I have a dress. Plus, I don't think that I wanna see Porcupine's face at all." I whined.

"Dude, did you read the note? It says that you will be 'dragged there.' Come on, please, please, please!"

"All right! But you owe me. Big time," I said watching the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors leave the auditorium. When I turned my head to look back, I saw two familiar bodies walking down the aisle in two familiar disguises… well to me and Katie at least. The one on the left was "Talbert Braun" also known as Tom Kaulitz with huge pants and a big red hoodie on him with the hood up like usual. The one on the right was "Bob Braun" also known as Bill Kaulitz with normal sized jeans, a Green Day shirt and a dirty blonde wig. To be honest, he looked quite hilarious actually.

"What's up, Homie?" This was 'Talbert' trying to act 'gansta'.

"The ceiling 'dude'." When I said this, I heard, 'Bob' snicker. Tom glared at Bill before flopping down next to me.

"Did you get my message that I told Katie to give you?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?" He motioned with his hands for me to continue.

"I don't know Tom. Maybe if I'm in the mood," I replied, yawning afterwards.

"You just said that you _would_ go," Katie reminded me.

"Come on, it'll be fun, make sure that you bring Henry, too," Tom said while following after Bill to go to his homeroom. I sighed while running my free hand through my brown hair, and stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket. According to , Katie and I were in the same homeroom today, so we got up to leave with the other seniors that were supposed to be in our homeroom.

"All right, so after school, we'll go to the mall and do some shopping. Do you have money with you? Oh it doesn't really care if you do have money or not, it'll be my gift for you. So I was wondering, should I get something that will make Tom's eyes pop out or not…" And this is where Katie's craziness kicks in.

The rest of the day moved pretty fast. I learned that I had a few classes with everyone. I had Physics with Katie and Tom; Pre-Calculus with Bill—ugh; AP German with Katie; and AP European History all by myself. Some of my other classes included English with Henry and music class with Tom and Bill. I wonder what awaits me when I step out of this school… Oh God, it's definitely going to be a long day.


End file.
